marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ard-Con (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ultimus | Aliases = Demon Druid | Identity = Secret | Alignment = | Affiliation = Kree Starforce, Imperial Guard | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Space, formerly Stonehenge | Gender = Male | Height = 8'6" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 680 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = White | Hair = Silver-White | UnusualFeatures = Ultimus is extremely tall, muscular, and has Blue skin. | UnusualSkinColor = Blue | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kree | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = The last Kree Eternal, exiled to Earth. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = Thor #209 | HistoryText = Ultimus is the only known Kree Eternal left. He was banished to Earth roughly 3000 years ago and imprisoned in the area now known as Stonehenge by Lord Tantalus. While there he learned the magic of the Druids and was even called the Demon Druid by Englishmen. He was encountered by Excalibur. When found by Supremor, he was given the name Ultimus and assigned to the Kree Starforce. It is also known that Ultimus served on the Imperial Guard during the Shi'ar occupation. In light of the Kree's reorganization, it is unknown what his status on the team is. He also helped the Underground Legion battle Tantalus. | Powers = Ultimus is a Kree-Eternal, a genetic offshoot of the Kree race, and is the only one in existence. As a result, he possesses superhuman powers similar to those possessed by the Eternals of Earth and Titan, which are genetic offshoots of humans. Superhuman Strength: Ultimus possesses great superhuman strength surpassing that of any known member of the Kree race. His strength is also much greater than that possessed by most Eternals, with the exceptions of the Gilgamesh and Thanos. At his peak, Ultimus can lift up to 90 tons. Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great height and muscle mass, Ultimus can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ultimus' advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of human beings, Kree, and most of the Eternals. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Ultimus' bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of humans, most Kree, and most known Eternals. Ultimus can withstand powerful impact forces such as being repeatedly struck by Thor, high caliber bullets, exposure to extremes of temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Ultimus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, most Kree, and most Eternals. Superhuman Reflexes: Ultimus' reflexes are similary enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete, most Kree, and most known members of the Eternals. Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Like the Eternals of Earth and Titan, Ultimus can manipulate great amounts of cosmic energy for a number of purposes, though only a few have been seen. Ultimus typically uses these powers primarily for combat situations, though it is believed that he has the potential to channel the energy in all the same ways as the Eternals of Earth and Titan, though the training takes centuries or even millenia. He can project powerful beams of concussive force from his hands and generate a powerful force field around himself, adding to his already high resistance to injury. He can control the radius of the field to the point where it's extended only 1 inch from his body or expanded to encompass several yards. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to his unique nature, Ultimus' aging process is dramatically altered. Though he is many thousands of Earth years old, he has aged little, if any, since reaching adulthood. It isn't known, however, if his aging process is completely halted as is the case with the Eternals of Earth and Titan. He is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections and is able to survive indefinitely without food or water, as he was buried under Stonehenge for more than 3,000 years. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Ultimus possesses an accelerated healing process that allows him to regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than humans, most Kree, and most Eternals. Injuries such as severe burns and lacerations can fully heal within a matter of minutes. His healing powers are inferior to those of many known Eternals, however. All Earth born and Titanian Eternals have the potential to acheive complete molecular control over their entire bodies, though most haven't attained this level, allowing them to regenerate any destroyed bodily tissues as long as they retain this mental control. Ultimus lacks this mental connection and it is believed that he is unable to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. *'Flight:' By harnessing anti-gravitons, Ultimus can propel himself through the air, and even into deep space, at tremendous speeds. Most known Eternals fly by means of telepathic control and can reach speeds of over 600 miles per hour. The full limits of his flight and speed aren't known. | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 6 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 4 | Fighting Skills = 3 | Explanation = }} | Abilities = Ultimus is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is very adapt at using his energy powers coupled with his great strength during combat situations. He also possesses some skill and knowledge of Druidic magical rites, rituals, and incantations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Eternals Category:Magicians